Purple Flower
by Mary-Bunny
Summary: That beautiful purple flower reminds her of... Nana's hair. Pairing: Stella/Nana, GAMEverse.


Stella walk along the path of Fuji forest, her face remain stoic as usual. On her right arm held the Hyperion cannon which she laid over her shoulder and left hanging behind her. Despite the nonexistence threat, Stella didn't want to leave her weapons behind. It was probably in her nature to be on guard of all times, or was it because she herself is a weapon and to part with them was merely an impossible task for her. Well, whether it's the former or latter, nothing will change. She didn't consider herself a human anyway.

Three years have pass since the battle between her and the aliens. Even though she emerged victorious in this long war between them and mankind, the taste of victory wasn't as sweet as she thought it would be. Humans have already wiped out from the face of the Earth, and in truth, the aliens were the suppose victor in this war. Yet they didn't as they were all crush by the single living weapon, Stella herself. To her it doesn't matter if she was covered in blood and bruise, as long she was able to save a single life, then it was all worth it. That's why she was glad, satisfied and happy that she had managed to save Nana.

After the defeat of the aliens, they both took the liberty in continuing Project Noah. There were a lot of samples being stored in the City Eater as well as at the Fuji Data Center, samples of different kinds of animals from around the world. With them, they could create life and bring them back on Earth. Nana was ecstatic as she wanted to continue the legacy of her Father, Doctor Gibson. Stella had to admit, Nana was more expert in those kinds of things whereas Stella could only help in labor work. And so here she was, trying to look for something that Nana requested an hour ago. What was it again? Was it a type of plant or some kind? Either way, she had the visual image so it made things easier to search for it.

When she arrived at the next area of the forest, she was greeted by the soothing sound of running water. There was a small stream ahead along with thick covered bushes. Stella walked closer to the bushes and thought this was what she was looking for. But just to be sure, she took out a communication device that was created by Nana. With a few press of the buttons, an image projected out in a holographic visual. After few moments of comparing the hologram and the bushes, Stella nodded to herself before putting the device away into her pocket.

She stabs her cannon onto the ground and knelt down by the bushes. She plucked the leaves out carefully, so that the shape won't be damage too much and place it in a plastic container until it was full. After the task was done Stella was about to go back to the lab when something caught her attention. She walked close to the stream and there it was, a rare sight of a purple flower blooming in the water. She didn't know how much time had already passed as she stares aimlessly at the flower. It's purple… like the color of Nana's hair. Maybe, just maybe if she brought this flower to Nana, then will she be complimented? Or will Nana laugh at her? Smile even?

Well, it was worth a shot.

* * *

Nana tap her fingers against the table while her other hand held her cheek. She cast a gaze at the door leading outside the Fuji forest, hoping to see the familiar figure entered yet only silence greeted her.

"She's late…"

It's been around three hours and Nana didn't know if it was a bad or good thing. Stella had never making her wait this long, at most only an hour. So where was that girl off too? With a sighed, Nana walked back at the main computer and make another system check to pass the time. Even though she was frustrated, she can't help but feel worried about it. Various questions and scenarios started to form in her mind and most of them were nothing pleasant.

Something must've happen to her? What if she's hurt? Or worst… leave her.

She froze on the spot, eyes widen in fear of the thought. _She wouldn't leave me, would she?_

She suddenly felt dizzy and her knees threaten to fall. She shouldn't think like that, Stella wouldn't leave her even the girl herself said so with determination. So she should believe, believe that Stella will be beside her, forever and ever. A drop of tear run down her cheek, the sadness of just that thought frightens her. And this was only her imagination, but what will happen if it really happens? Nana wouldn't bear it, her heart wouldn't last long.

Heart…?

Chuckled, Nana shook her head in disbelief. If Stella decided to leave then it's something that she should be expecting. She did treat Stella like some kind of slave, ordering her to do this and that. And what if Stella leaves, Nana was used to being alone, she had been living in the middle of Moscow for years alone and she was still fine. Yet why… why can't she stop the tears flowing down her cheeks?

"Nana?"

A familiar voice called from behind her. Nana looked over her shoulder and felt strangely relief at the sight of Stella standing dumbfounded by the entrance. Stella in the other hand was surprise to see Nana crying. She never did saw her do that, not in years. Stella drops her cannon and quickly went beside Nana, all thoughts forgotten except for the purple-haired woman.

"Nana, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Nana quickly tried to wipe her tears but was beaten by Stella who wipes them off for her. Upon the skin contact, Nana stood stiff on the spot. Even though Stella was wearing her usual black gloves she could still feel the warmth underneath the leather cloths. Closing her eyes, Nana grab hold of Stella's hand on her cheek and press them against hers. She needed to know, to confirm that this was real not just some kind of hallucination or dream.

"Nana…?"

Before Stella could say anything, Nana shush her, eyes still closing as if she was sleeping.

"You're… here right, Stella?"

Tilting her head to the side, Stella responded in confusion.

"Yes I am. Nana, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm just…"

As if something occurred to her, Nana immediately changed. She drop Stella's hands and turn away from her.

"You're late." her voice spill out venomously. "What were you doing? Don't you know I was waiting for you for three hours?!"

Despite her sudden change, Stella didn't seem to be affected by it as she was already used to it. But she can't help notice that something was wrong this time.

"I… was spacing out so I didn't realize the time."

Nana sighed in disgust before turning back to Stella, this time all the tears were gone as if they weren't there in the first place. However Stella couldn't help notice something was different about Nana's eyes. The usual fire wasn't there at all and was replaced by sadness. Stella wanted to ask more but seeing Nana's scowl it's better to leave her alone for now. So Stella gave the small container without a word to Nana.

"I hope the leaves are in perfect condition."

"It is, I was careful not to damage them."

Stella watch Nana's every movement as the gray-hair woman walked over to her work desk. The purple flower was still in Stella's pocket. The only question was when will she gave them to Nana. Since the woman was still in a bad mood it was hard for her to present the flower.

Nana could feel the stares from those deep piercing blue eyes on her back. It felt uncomfortable, eerie and at the same time enjoyable. She wanted this after all, to make Stella look at her and only her. She heard footsteps walking towards her but Nana didn't turn instead she pretends not to hear them until those footsteps stop right beside her.

"What—"

A beautiful purple flower was held right in front of her.

"This is… for you." Stella quietly said as she placed the flower to Nana's open palm. The stalk was being cut short but the radiance of the flower was still there untouched.

Nana felt her heart beat sped up, her cheeks grew slightly pink. From her past experience, she never did receive gifts. The only person who she can think of was her father.

"I found it in the stream," Stella said with a slight smile on her face. "…there was only one left."

Nana's lips parted slightly but no words were form. Nothing can describe the emotions she was currently feeling. And yet she didn't show those feelings.

"If it's so rare why did you pluck it out?"

Stella look down, her eyes were hard to read.

"I can't believe you're foolish enough to do these things. Next time don't bother doing this again."

With that she turned back to her work, ignoring Stella.

Stella mumbled an apology before she walked back to where she dropped her canon. Nana peek over her shoulder to see the retreating girl's back. A tinge of guilt was building up within her and when Stella was kneeling down to grab her canon, something made Nana's feet moving towards the girl. Stella heard the hurried footsteps and before she could turn, she felt herself being embrace from behind.

"Nana?"

"…thank you."

Came a muffled voice from behind and Stella couldn't help but smile. She was about to say something when the warmth from her back quickly disappeared. Stella looked over her shoulder just in time to see Nana walking back to her desk. It had only been a few seconds after they parted and yet Stella couldn't help but miss the contact. In fact it was really rare for Nana to initiate a hug, it was always her and Nana would push her away saying that it was annoying.

The woman just can't be honest can she? With a chuckled, Stella picked up her canon and lean it over her shoulder at her usual position. She was about to turn and leave with something caught her attention over the corner of her eyes.

Over at Nana's desk and on the small vase was the purple flower.

With a smile, Stella walked away. Just knowing Nana like her gift was enough to make her the happiest person on earth.


End file.
